The Ultron Estate
Senator Alexander Ultron raised his children Adrianna, Nathaniel, and Tara along with his wife Amelia at the Ultron Estate. Many years they lived there. Their houshold manager/butler Tobian began his employment with the Ultron family at a young age as his father had been with the Ultron family prior. Tobian took over at the age of 20. His son Evvin is due to take over upon his father's retirement Although Alexander died when Adrianna was 10 and she left the estate when she was 21, her brother Nate and sister Tara remained there under the care of their mother Amelia. Adrianna continued to return to her home although she did ultrimately marry Prince Methias Fiore and moved to her new home on Y'Sad. When one enters the Ultron estate, they are greeted by Tobian and brought into the Foyer . Once they are announced to the man or the lady of the home they are then led into the living room where they are brought drinks by the maids and made comfortable until they are able to be seen. The living room is airy and has french doors to the backyard of the estate which leads directly to the shores of th Gold Coasts of Corellia. During the sunset the Gold Coast's reflection off the water is one to behold. It is said that Adrianna takes many a walks there to center herself and find solace. Most guests are offtered to stay for dinner when they come for a visit. The staff prepars a five star meal in the kitches that are kept up to date and as modern as possible. This way the cooks are never without the proper equipment to prepar anything that the homeowner or the guests may request. When it is time to eat everyone is escorted into the dining room and seated at the dining room table. No one goes hungry at the Ultron estate. Many parties and debutante balls have been held in this very home. After the guests are wined and dined they are generally offered a stroll on the Gold coast before retiring to the guest house. On the Gold Coast it is a wonder of sand and clear water as far as the eye can see. One can lose themselves walking out into the ocean. But please be careful seeing that you may get pulled out by the tide. No one wants that. After a calming visit on the Gold Coasts, the guests are seen to the guest house where another full staff await them to fulfill their every need. They are even available in the early morning hours if the guests get hungry for a midnight snack. Back at the main house, Alexander Ultron had ensured there was a large library with a complete collection of works from around the Galaxy to ensure that his children were never able to say they were not able to learn it in school. What they could not learn in school, they learned at home from the books and holocrons scattered throughout the library. In his own office Alexander kept his Jedi holocrons and other important documents in which he did not wish others to find or otherwise have access to. Seeing that this was the safest place in the house. He'd have it swept for bugs on a regular bases and all windows barred. It was safer that way. He did not wish any other Jedi or gods forbid a Sith getting a hold of some of his artifacts. So locking away he did. His office though large and traditional provided the full comforts of home. Alexander preferred to have a library in his office as well. Not as large as the one down the hall from the office. While Alexander would work, his daughter Adrianna would run around his desk playing. Though even if it was to get his attention, she never had to run around him to gain her father's attention. She and her brother always had it. Category:Corellia Category:Location